Christmas With the Kirklands
by cloudkin
Summary: Ship: Nyo! Red Velvet Burgers/2p!Canada and 1p!America Characters: Nyo!America, Nyo!2p!Canada (Mack), Nyo!2p!America (Amity), 2p!America (Allen), APH America, APH England, and Nyo!England (Alice) Warnings: one use of the word 'pussy' by alfred f jones


Mack was panicking. Her leg was bouncing, her hair had begun falling out of her pony tail, and she was in an overall state of disarray.

She and Amelia had been in the car for about two hours, from Manhattan to Athens.

"What if they don't like me?" Mack murmured. Amelia laughed, before remembering that Mack has always had social paranoia- it was natural for her to think that Amelia's family wouldn't like her. Amelia moved a hand to Mack's.

"You're nice, caring, and gorgeous- they'll love you, sugar."

"I mean, it was so sudden of them to just… up and invite me over for Christmas. They really didn't have to."

"They wanted to, once they found out that you were…" _'Going to be alone for the holidays'_. "I promise- they're all going to love you, I know it."

Mack went quiet. Her dark lavender eyes looked outside, and she stifled a yawn. "What are they like?"

"Well," Amelia hummed, puffing out one of her cheeks as she thought. "My father is a banker, and my mother is a writer. They're both… very stern, but loving. I don't know where I and my siblings came from- we're all very… outgoing and rambunctious. Alfred, my younger brother, is on baseball scholarship up in Pittsburgh, and the twins Amity and Allen- they're both still in middle school, so they live with Ma n' Dad."

They drove into Georgia, and soon were stepping out of Amelia's car, in front of a very typical looking southern home, like something you'd see in Good Housekeeping. There were small patches of snow around, a lot different from Mack's home in Ottawa. She grabbed her luggage from the trunk and followed Amelia to the front door. Amelia, with her hands full, leaned down a little and hit the doorbell with her nose.

Suddenly, the door was pulled open, and two pairs of chocolatey warm brown eyes stared at Amelia and Mack.

"Melly!" The two shouted, engulfing Amelia in big, leaping hugs. Amelia laughed.

"Amity! Allen! It's so good to see you two," She enthused, walking into the house, toting the two preteens with her. Mack followed in silently, setting her bag down by the entrance. The two kids looked over at Mack.

"Whoa, sis, is that your bodyguard or something?" Allen asked, looking up at Mack. He winked at her- her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yeah, she looks super tough! I'm into older women~" Amity pursed her lips, also winking. At that, Mack let out a bark of laughter.

"This is my girlfriend, Mack. Her family's up in Canada but she couldn't make it, so she came down here with me!"

"Does she give piggyback rides?" Allen asked. Mack paused, before slowly kneeling, her tall body now lower and at the kids' height. They squealed in joy and hopped aboard.

Of course… Mack wasn't the most enthusiastic about childish games, at least outwardly. They grew bored when she wouldn't pretend to fall or swing them around. They, instead, began fighting over who would get to play with Mack.

"Where's Ma n' Dad?" Amelia had asked, looking to the twins.

"Work and shopping for Christmas." Amity had responded.

They started in on a game of Parcheesi when Amelia's mother got home.

"Oh, hello, Amelia!" Alice greeted, before she turned to Mack. "And you must be Mack! It's certainly a delight to meet you!" Mack stood to her full height, easily towering over Alice, but Alice put a hand out. Mack shook it, and Alice pulled her down, giving her a hug. "You are always welcome in our family, alright? With how well I hear you are treating Amelia, by God, you deserve it." Mack paused, listening to the woman speak and her throat went dry.

"Thank you." Mack murmured, returning the hug lightly. Alice pat Mack's shoulder, then released her, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to make dinner!" Everyone screamed (except for Mack).

"No mom! Please! Let Amelia cook!" The twins exclaimed pleadingly.

"Mom's a terrible cook," Al whispered, and Amelia stood, moving to the kitchen.

"How about we have some soup?" Amelia asked, looking to her younger siblings and Mack. The trio nodded, Amity and Al cheering. Mack started to stand, but the kids forced her back down.

"We haven't finished our game yet!"

Arthur came home right before dinner. He loosened his tie and kicked off his leather shoes. His over jacket was hung precisely on the rack, and he entered the kitchen to see a huge family. His family. Al was fighting with Amelia on how to set the table, Alice was reading, and Amity was braiding a stranger's hair.

"And who might you be?" Arthur asked the woman. She was prompted to stand, but couldn't, held down by the young redhead.

"I'm Mack. Mack Williams. I was invited by Amelia."

"Oh, you're the girlfriend! Yes, I remember hearing about you!" Amelia left Allen to setting the table, and began pouring soup into bowls. "When is the wedding?"

Mack blinked. "Uh." Arthur's face turned stern.

"You can't possibly say that you've never thought about it!" He exclaimed. He took a breath, about to go into a lecture, when a door was flung open.

"Hey, gang! I'm home!" Alfred called out. A large thump signified his bag of essentials hitting the floor. Amity, Al, and Amelia all ran out of where they were and what they were doing in the kitchen to greet Alfred. Mack got up and peeked out of the dining area to see all three of them piled on a guy who was wearing, like, five sweaters.

"You guys!" Alfred laughed, rolling around and getting his siblings off of himself. "It's good to see y'all too."

Dinner finally began, all seven family members circled around a table. They passed milk and crackers around, all of them enjoying the soup Amelia cooked up. When dinner ended, Mack and Alfred did the dishes.

"How'd you meet my sister?" Alfred asked, bumping Mack with his hip. They were about the same height, both taller than Alice and Arthur.

"We had the same psychology class. She admired how pretty my notes were and I let her copy them. We became study partners, then friends, and now…"

"Now you're getting that pussy _every night!"_ Alfred sang loudly. Mack froze up, turning red, before laughing.

"You two really _are_ related, aren't you?" Mack said incredulously.

"Ames n' I, we go _way_ back. It all started the day I was born." Alfred began, before his voice lost its hopeful tone. "She dropped me."

That night, Mack slept in Amelia's room with its namesake. Although she was taller, Mack preferred being the little spoon, and she lightly kissed Amelia's hands as they rested, waiting for sleep.

"Your family is so… welcoming." Mack whispered. She felt Amelia chuckle behind her, and shivered at the dusting of warm lips on her neck.

"Well, we've always been rowdy – except for Ma n' Dad, which I never understood – but… The minute you got here, we all recognized you as family. You're now officially a Kirkland in their book."

Mack paused, before sighing softly, a small smile forming on her face. "Yeah, I guess so… that's so nice of them."

"Aw, babe- it's nothin'. They'd do it for anyone."

 _'But they did it for me,'_ Mack thought. Her eyes slowly shut. If winter break is as good as today was, she felt it wouldn't be too bad without her family. She had Amelia, and the Kirkland's. They were all the family she needed.


End file.
